


of baseballs and biology books

by bluish_hues



Series: Bellarke Modern AUs [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, baseball player! Bellamy, crush on the best friend's brother, science geek! Clarke, senior! Bellamy, sophomore! Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluish_hues/pseuds/bluish_hues
Summary: Bellamy is a baseball player and Clarke helps him with biology homework. Highschool AU, bellarke, fluff, one-shot. (also posted on FFN)





	of baseballs and biology books

Clarke Griffin can't help but stare at Bellamy Blake's ass.

It's not her fault, truly. It's the baseball uniform, she swears.

It's not like Clarke hasn't noticed that Bellamy is gorgeous. She's not blind. When she was 12 and he was 14, she noticed how perfectly the freckles dotted his face. He was the nerdy kind of attractive, and he was the kind of a forbidden fruit for her. He is O's brother, after all. Nothing more forbidden then your best friend's brother.

Though, as it turns out, Octavia really isn't that against it. After O takes a bottle of wine from her mother's stash and she and Clarke drink the whole thing, Clarke spills. "I've got a huge crush on your brother."

Octavia laughs at her, rolling her eyes. "No, duh. You're so obvious."

And that's just how things are.

But now, when Bellamy is a senior and Clarke is a sophomore, Clarke's pretty sure that she should move on.

Then Bellamy throws her a wink from the field, and she's not so sure.

* * *

They go to every baseball game, every single one. Of course, this is because Octavia wants to support her brother, and Clarke wants to support Octavia.

Though, as soon as they are seated, O and Raven start teasing her endlessly. She's pretty sure she's as red as her t-shirt, and that's only after ten minutes.

The three girls are unlikely friends, but friends all the same. Clarke had grown up next door to Octavia, and hadn't met Raven until the previous year. As it would turn out, Clarke and Raven had been dating the same boy. But rather than the two becoming mortal enemies, the two bonded from the experience. Clarke never really liked the guy that much anyway, because it was really just an attempt to get over her crush on Bellamy. And Raven thought Finn was too fake of a person to really care about her the way she wanted someone to care about her. Raven and O got along within moments after Clarke introduced them, and since then the three had been inseparable.

Even though O drags them to every baseball game, Clarke can honestly say she has no clue what is going on. But she can tell you about how cute Bellamy looks.

Bellamy waves at them, and Clarke almost swears that his smile is aimed at her.

Of course, it's not. It's definitely aimed at O, which Clarke knows.

But hey, a girl can dream.

* * *

Bellamy Blake is not so great with science, even though he is great on the baseball field.

Clarke knows this all too well, because they're in the same class. She's a bit advanced for her year, and was allowed to double up on science classes. She happens to be in the same Biology II class as Bellamy. And since she doesn't really know any other seniors, she sits beside him during class. He groans an awful lot for a guy who seems pretty perfect. Apparently science is not his forte.

So as the class goes on, Clarke notices Bellamy's grades. It's not like she's snooping or anything, but Bellamy is pretty dramatic when he gets an assignment back. He also usually grabs her paper out of her hand before she can usually look at it. He groans twice as much when he hands the paper back to her.

"How are you so good at this?" he grumbles.

Clarke shrugs. "Well, I want to be a doctor. It makes sense that I would do well in a science class."

"Would you mind... Uh, I mean, if you want to. Could you help me out with this stuff? I really need to keep my grades up."

Clarke tries not to smile too brightly. "Of course, Bell."

"Cool," he says, smiling back.

She tries not to let this mean anything to her, she really does. But she just can't help the way her heart flutters when she thinks of helping him with is homework.

O and Raven are going to tease her so much. But she can't even bother herself to care.

* * *

It starts out simple really, they meet at Clarke's house after school on Mondays. Bellamy doesn't have practice those days, and it makes Clarke actually look forward to Mondays.

They mostly talk about biology, which Clarke is totally okay with. Clarke is good with biology, and not so great at talking about other things. So it's actually a relief to her.

But Bellamy also gets bored often, and tries to get her to talk about other things. She's pretty good at getting them back on topic, but sometimes she lets him convince her. It's probably because she has a giant, painful crush on him, and she just likes the deep vibrato of his voice.

"Don't you do anything other than study?" he asks.

"You know I do. I'm at your house with O and Raven all of the time."

He rolls his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

She shrugs. "I mean, I guess I like to draw, every once in a while."

"Can I see any?"

"I don't think so," she frowns. How is she supposed to explain all of her sketches of him? It's a bad idea. Because even if he's not the main part of the piece, he's still somewhere in the work, and she's not quite sure she can explain that to him.

"Oh," he responds, sounding deflated.

She instantly regrets saying no, but she also can't let him see her sketchbook.

"Anyway, we need to go over body systems again."

Bellamy groans, and she's pretty sure he's back to himself. But he shoots her a side glance when she flips through the textbook. She pretends not to notice.

It's easier that way.

* * *

They're having a sleepover at Raven's house, and making Clarke spill everything that Bellamy says to her.

"Are you sure you want to hear about how dreamy I think your brother is, Octavia?" Clarke asks, desperate to avoid the conversation.

Octavia rolls her eyes. "As long as you don't tell me the dirty thoughts you have."

Clarke smacks her with a pillow, cheeks flaming.

Raven laughs. "Suit yourself, O. You're brother is pretty fine."

Octavia sticks her tongue out at them. "Spill, Clarke."

She shrugs at her friends. "Nothing really, guys. We just study."

Raven rolls her eyes. "You haven't made a move yet?"

"There's no move to make. Bell doesn't see me that way."

Octavia laughs loudly and Raven joins her. "You don't see how he looks at you," O says.

"He looks at you like your the damn sun, Clarke," Raven agrees.

Clarke knows that it's not true. Because if Bellamy had a thing for her, she'd totally know...right?

* * *

They're at a baseball game when O paints Bellamy's jersey number on her face.

"This is so embarrassing," Clarke says, trying to hide her face.

Octavia shrugs. "I bet Bell will think it's cute."

Raven gives her a thumbs up. "Next time we should paint it on her chest."

"Raven!" Clarke scolds, her face turning red.

"He's always looking there anyways," Raven shrugs.

"Yeah, when he's not looking at her face, all dreamy-like," O adds.

"I hate you guys," Clarke mumbles.

Bellamy gives a wave to the girls when he spots them. He seems to smile when he sees Clarke.

Oh, how she wishes that her heart didn't flutter that way when he looked at her.

* * *

"Do we _really_ need to go over a pig's biology again?" Bellamy groans.

She hates it when he groans. It does something to her, and she doesn't really want to think about that when he's _right there._

"Yes, Bell. We're dissecting them this week."

"Good thing you're my partner. Because I would totally screw that up without you."

She tries not to feel flattered. He's only complimenting her biology skills. It's not like it means anything.

"I saw my number on your face, last game," he comments, putting his textbook on the coffee table.

She tries not to notice that he's scooted a little closer to her on the couch.

"It was O's idea," she explains.

"Ah," he responds. "I just thought maybe you'd want a more comfortable way to wear my number."

She doesn't really understand until he is pulling a t-shirt out of his backpack. It's red, with their school logo on the front. On the back, there is Bellamy's number, 13, written in large white print and BLAKE is written at the top.

Her face heats up. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "Yeah. I just, uh, thought maybe you'd want to wear this instead of having to get paint on your face. I'm sure that it wasn't very comfortable..."

She's honestly touched that he would give her a shirt, which appears to be one of his own, considering the size. She's also touched that he cares if she's comfortable.

"Thanks, Bellamy," Clarke says, beaming.

He runs a hand through his hair. "Sure thing, Clarke."

* * *

It's a sleepover at Clarke's house this time.

_The Princess Bride_ is playing on the TV in Clarke's living room, and Raven and Octavia are hogging the popcorn.

"I wish someone would look at me the way Wesley looks at Buttercup," Clarke sighs.

Raven throws popcorn at her. "If only you could see it, Clarke."

She rolls her eyes. "You're not talking about Bellamy."

O elbows her. "Of course she is. And she's right, by the way. I know as his sister, I proabably shouldn't tell you this. But since you're my best friend, I'm gonna tell you anyway. He's so into you. And it's not that he's said it, but it's _so_ obvious. He asks about you all the time."

"He does?" Clarke asks, her heart beating frantically.

Raven snorts. "You dweebs are just too blind to see how into each other that you are."

They get onto other topics, Clarke grilling the other two girls about their own love interests. Octavia has a thing for Lincoln, a junior who goes to the high school the next county over. And Raven makes heart eyes at the boy from her auto shop class when she thinks no one is looking. Clarke likes to tease them about Lincoln and Wick, just because she knows that they like to tease her about Bellamy.

She doesn't tell them about the t-shirt. She's sure they give her hell when they see it the next game, but Clarke doesn't care. She just wants to keep it to herself for a little while longer.

* * *

She pulls on Bellamy's t-shirt, which is practically a dress on her smaller frame. She ties a knot in the side and rolls up the sleeves. Today she's wearing a red baseball cap and has her hair pulled up so you can read BLAKE on her back. Not that she's trying to show it off or anything.

Clarke waves when Bellamy becomes visible, and he waves back at her, grinning.

She feels warm inside, and Raven and Octavia bump her shoulders.

"Quit it with the heart eyes," O complains. "Practically everyone here knows how into each other you are."

Raven laughs. "Sometimes I'm surprised you can keep your eyes off of Bellamy's butt, Clarke."

"Ewww," Octavia groans.

Clarke rolls her eyes. "It's the baseball uniform, okay?"

Raven laughs. "Sure."

* * *

They go to a diner after the game, Bellamy still in his uniform. Clarke tries to ignore the way Raven wiggles her eyebrows at her.

After they order, O and Raven conveniently have to use the restroom at the same time. Clarke has the urge to roll her eyes, but refrains.

Once they are alone, Bellamy bumps her knee with his own. "Nice shirt," he comments.

"Thanks," Clarke says. "I got it from a friend."

"Looks a little big, though," he notes, looking her over.

She shrugs. "That just means its comfortable."

The smile he gives her is infectious. And she's pretty sure he's reaching for her hand across the table when O comes back. He pulls his hand back to his side of the booth.

"What'd I miss?" Octavia asks.

Bellamy winks at Clarke. "Nothing much."

Clarke knows she's gonna have to tell Octavia _all_ of the details later, but she thinks it's worth it.

Bellamy Blake's smile is worth anything.

* * *

Even though they study at her house every Monday, and she see him throughout the week, Clarke really misses Bellamy when he's not around.

She knows it's not logical, and she really doesn't want to get into explaining herself, so she doesn't mention it to him.

Though it seems she doesn't have to mention it anyway, because Bellamy can tell. "We should hang out more," he suggests after one night of studying.

"That would be cool," Clarke responds, her heart in her throat.

He shoots her a toothy grin. She's a goner.

"Want to hang out after my practice tomorrow?" he asks, scooting a bit closer to her on the couch. Their legs brush and Clarke forgets herself for a moment.

"Okay," she responds, hoping she doesn't sound as breathless as she feels.

"Great. I'll text you then."

And that's how Clarke and Bellamy end up texting each other 24/7.

* * *

_What are we doing tomorrow?_

**_Want to see a movie?_ **

_Sure. What time?_

**_Is 8 o'clock good?_ **

_That's good with me._

**_Cool._ **

**_So what are you up to?_ **

_I'm just doing some drawing._

**_Can I see?_ **

_It's kind of personal._

**_Dirty drawings, eh? I should have known._ **

_Oh, you know me so well, Blake._

**_But, really, why can't you show me?_ **

_I guess I'm just...scared._

**_You don't have to be scared of me, Clarke._ **

_I'm not scared of you,_ _Bellamy. You're kind of a dork._

_**You take that back, Princess.** _

_Princess?_

_**Yep, Princess. I think it suits you.** _

_I don't get you._

_**I know. But you want to, right?** _

_Yeah. I suppose I do._

* * *

They meet at the movie theater, and Clarke is a ball of nerves. She's scared of hanging out with Bellamy alone, but it's a good kind of scared.

They decide to see the new _Star Wars_ movie, and Bellamy buys them a popcorn to share.

This is strangely couple-like, and Clarke can't help but think _what if._

The movie starts and at some point, Bellamy and Clarke begin holding hands.

It feels really nice, and she hopes he can't tell how fast her heart is beating. Though she's pretty sure his hand is a little sweaty, not that it bothers her, and she thinks _maybe he's nervous too._

But he's Bellamy Blake, so that's pretty unlikely.

They hold hands through the whole movie, and Clarke is pretty sure her face is red.

After the movie, they let each other go, and she instantly misses the warmth.

She thinks she sees his face fall a little, but she can't be sure.

* * *

It's Octavia's turn to host the sleepover, and Clarke is nervous. She almost hopes that Bellamy isn't there so she doesn't have to worry so much.

But, of course, Bellamy is there. And he walks in on her when she's changing into her pajamas. It's safe to say that both of their faces are red and Bellamy avoids eye contact with her for the rest of the evening.

She's not sure why that bothers her so much.

They sleep in Octavia's room, and once O and Raven are asleep, Clarke pulls out her phone and texts Bellamy.

* * *

_Well. That was sufficiently awkward._

**_I'm really sorry about that. I can't believe that happened._ **

_It's not really that big of a deal._

**_Clarke. You were changing._ **

_It's fine, Bell. It could have been worse. I could have been showering._

**_Jesus._ **

_Let's just...forget about it._

**_Yeah, right._ **

_I don't want things to be weird with us._

**_Clarke...Nothing will ever be weird with us, okay?_ **

_If you say so._

**_Go to sleep. It's nearly 3 a.m._ **

_Says the guy who is also up at 3 a.m._

**_Shut up, Princess._ **

* * *

Bellamy's next game is the last of the season. Clarke is pretty sad about it, considering he's a senior. She's not sure when she's going to get to see him play again. He runs a hand through his messy hair and Clarke nearly melts.

She takes one last glance at his ass, you know, just in case she never sees it in his baseball pants ever again.

She wears his shirt again, and paints his number on her face as well. Raven and Octavia tease her, but it's worth it. When Bellamy sees her, he lights up. Her heart swells in her chest.

They win the game, Bellamy getting a home run, and he tosses her the winning ball.

She's pretty sure she's never going to get over her crush on him.

* * *

The next time they're in biology, Bellamy grins and shows her his paper.

There's a big red A in the right hand corner, and she feels a swell of pride.

"Great job," she tells him.

"Thank you, Princess. Really. Thanks for everything you've done for me."

"No problem, Bellamy."

He smiles and she opens her textbook, desperate to look at anything but him because she knows she's going to turn into a tomato if he keeps smiling at her like that.

She forgets, however, that she tucked her recent sketch inside of her biology book.

He sees it, of course, and now Clarke is sure that she's definitely a tomato.

It's a drawing of Bellamy from behind, getting ready to swing the bat. She's embarrassed, but Bellamy doesn't seem to notice.

"That's me," he states, sounding a little confused.

"Um, yeah."

"It's...It's really good, Clarke."

"Thanks."

Class starts then, and Clarke is thankful that she doesn't have to talk about it anymore.

* * *

After school, they meet at Clarke's house like usual.

Of course, Bellamy doesn't know how to let things go, and instead of talking about biology, he wants to talk about her drawing. And as embarrassed as Clarke is, she figures she can talk about it for a little while.

"Is that why you wouldn't let me see your drawings?" he asks. "Because I'm in some of them?"

Clarke is really uncomfortable. She can't seem to find her words. Instead of saying anything, she silently hands him her sketchbook.

He flips through it silently, holding it like it's some kind of treasure. Clarke wants to look at his face and see his reaction, but she looks down at her hand instead, too nervous to see what's going on.

There's silence for a few minutes, even after Clarke knows that he has to have seen them all.

"I'm...in every drawing," he breathes.

Clarke only nods, keeping her eyes on her hands.

"Princess..."

Her face is burning and she can't look at his face.

This is _so_ embarrassing. Surely, he doesn't feel the same way. That's what he's going to tell her. And then things will be weird and Octavia will hate her.

But that's not what happens.

Bellamy's hand cups her cheek, ever so gently, and forces her to look at him. His dark eyes are full of emotion that Clarke can't quite decipher and he's so close to her face that she can feel his breath on her cheeks.

Then he leans in and kisses her, his mouth pressed firmly to hers. She blinks for a moment, not moving. Then her hands find their way into his dark curls and her eyes flutter shut. She kisses him back and thinks _so this is what happiness tastes like._

* * *

Clarke is really, _really_ glad that she never moved on from her crush on Bellamy Blake.

As he kisses her shoulder, she sighs contently.

"So," he smirks, "Raven may have mentioned that you like to stare at my ass."

Clarke laughs, her facing heating up.

"Well, I suppose I can't really deny that. She mentioned that you tend to look at my chest."

Bellamy snorts. "I suppose I can't deny that, either."

Clarke wears Bellamy's t-shirts and everyone at school whispers about them when they walk by. Octavia and Raven tease her even more, if that's possible, and Bellamy's friends send her winks in the hallway.

Bellamy is a few paces away from her, but she doesn't catch up to him quite yet.

She watches his butt as he walks.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't _just_ the baseball uniform.


End file.
